My New Life
by ImogenxBiancaxAdam
Summary: Silena is just your average, everyday seventh grader. That's where eveyone was wrong. She goes to a camp and learns she's a demigod. Who is her parent? What happens when her brother is taken? What happens when Athena gets possed by Kronos?
1. Mr Brunner is doing WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson until I get a phone call from Rick Riordan saying "You can have Percy Jackson." And sign a paper stating otherwise, WHICH WOULD BE AWESOME!**

My life ended when I reached fifth grade. That's when I found my one true love. Percy Jackson. I was OBSESSED. He was all I thought about. Yeah, he's a fictional character, but they are the best books ever. He was everything. Every other sentence I said was about Percy Jackson. Blah, blah, Percy Jackson. Blah, blah, Percy Jackson. I could just imagine running my hand through his unruly black hair while looking into his deep green eyes. Little did I know, I would be NOT doing that in my lifetime.

I'm Silena Jackson, A.K.A. Percy Jackson Psycho Freak. Yes, I'm serious my last name is Jackson. My one joy in life is reading – well since I have dyslexia, I don't read, I listen to audio books. I've read every book known to man but the books that I can't live without are the Percy Jackson series. Ever since I've read them, all I do is daydream about what would happen if they came to life, if I was one of the characters. I would be a daughter of Poseidon, Percy Jackson's younger half-sister.

Okay, Enough about Percy Jackson and more about me. Well, here are the basics: I live in New York with my cousin Karter Windal and her mom. Karter's mom has a retarded job that requires her to be gone most of the time so Karter and I always just stay with our older cousin, Alana. I never knew who my parents were so I had a foster mom, Amy Remerize. One day my foster mom got a job in California and I didn't want to go. Instead of going I stole some money and took a plane to New York. Now Karter and I are in seventh grade.

"Silena!" Karter shook my arm. "You have to get up!"

Karter Windal … what can I say? Karter Windal is my cousin, as well as my best friend. We've know each other since before we could walk. She's like my sister although we've had our ups and downs. We both have dyslexia and ADHD so she gets me, you know what I mean?

Karter has long black hair and brown eyes. She wears black a lot and no she's not Goth. She's six months younger than me but still; she's been at least two or three inches taller than me, even when we were babies. I have long, curly black hair and storm grey eyes. I wear a lot of pink and Percy Jackson shirts and yes, I am the girly type.

"Are we there yet, cuzzy?" I laughed. I've been calling Karter that for two whole years now. She's gotten used to it by now. "God, I hate field trips."

"This is seventh grade; we've had plenty of field trips by now. Get used to it," Karter laughed.

We walked off of the bus and walk into the museum with our Greek mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner. "Welcome to the Museum of Greek Mythology," Mr. Brunner said.

Mr. Brunner is a middle aged man with in a wheel chair. He has a scruffy brown beard and stringy brown hair. He's nice an all but with dyslexia and ADHD you really can't do well.

I looked at Karter, "Yeah some fun." As much as I liked Percy Jackson I couldn't stand mythology!

"Miss Jackson, do you have a comment?" Mr. Brunner looked in my direction.

"Um … No, Mr. Brunner, sir." That's the magic word.

Mr. Brunner drown on and on about Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I pulled out my iPhone and handed Karter a headphone. "You want to listen about Pose-whatever or listen to some music?" I whispered.

She laughed. "Pose-whatever, really?"

After the field trip we were waiting for the bell to ring when Mr. Brunner wheeled over to the front of the room and said, "Karter Windal, Silena Jackson. Come with me." Little did I know that what Mr. Brunner was about to ask would change my whole life.

We followed him out the door of the classroom to the hallway. He looked at us sincerely and said, "Would you too like to go to a summer camp? I've talked to your mother, Karter; she said it would be all right."

We glanced at each other for a second. "Sure," I said

"It starts after school on the last day, have your stuff ready. I'm driving you," Mr. Brunner said.

WHAT?


	2. I Am Right!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson until Rick Riordan states otherwise. XD**

"Silena Maria Jackson! Get out of the bathroom this instant!" Karter screamed. She was imitating her mother to get me out of the shower. It was the last day of school and I needed to look good when we went to camp this afternoon, so I wasn't getting out of the bathroom anytime soon.

"La di de da da de da da da," I sang out from the shower head. Wow, that's really the best notes I could come up with?

"Silena Jackson!" she boomed.

"I can't hear you, cuzzy!" I sing-songed.

"Silena, don't make me say your real name!" she blackmailed me.

"Seriously, Karter I can't hear you over the shower!" I yelled.

"Silena – Ahem, I mean _Gertrude!" _

For years Karter has been saying that Gertrude was really my name. She even made a fake birth certificate but I could see it was phony. I told her that my favorite movie star was named Selena, so I go by Silena. Which – if you haven't caught on – is actually my name.

"Oh no, you did not just do that, Karter Windal!"

"Yes, I did too!"

I finally got out of the bathroom. By the time I was done Karter didn't have time to take a shower. She took so long to get ready; Karter and I made the bus with seconds to spare. We were the first people on the bus which meant that we had a two hour bus ride. More and More middle schoolers got on the bus until we made it to Clinton Middle School in Long Island.

Karter and I hoped out of the bus and we sped for our lockers. My boyfriend, Ronnie McCowell was waiting there for me.

"Hey Ronnie," I said in my bright, bubbly voice. He leaned down and kissed me for a second then quickly retreated as he watched Karter's face glare at him.

"Ronnie," she groaned

"Karter," he growled.

Yup, as you can tell she hates Ronnie McCowell. To her, he is absolutely the most annoying person on the planet. But he was with me so, unfortunately for her, she had to like him.

I shooed Karter away and we continued to kiss. After the bell rang we stopped and he held my hand as we walked to our first class.

After the final bell rung I trudged off to Mr. Brunner's room. I made it there before Karter and I was starting to get impatient.

"Come on Mr. Brunner, we need to get going," I complained.

Mr. Brunner stood up. "Okay Karter's here, let's go."

The three of us walked to the car and Mr. Brunner threw our stuff in the back seat. Karter and I slid in the back.

We talked a lot on the way there. The camp was in Long Island so I kept going on and on about how I wished the camp was Camp Half-Blood and blah, blah, blah! I only did it to annoy Karter.

We finally arrived and we seen the sign, written in Ancient Greek. I was stunned at the camp.

I read the sign as Mr. Brunner said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, demigods."

"I told you it was real!" I exclaimed.

**Author's Note: I know it's short, I couldn't think of anything else to put. Tomorrow's Chapter will be longer and they will meet some awesome CHBer's including, yes Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. In Chapter 4 Kacey and Silena will definitely be claimed.**

**Oh and yes curious people Silena Jackson is seriously my name and Karter Windal is seriously my cousin.**

**~ Silena Jackson **


	3. My Daughter

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't not own Percy Jackson. XDDD**

_Annabeth Jackson's POV_

I walked over to the Big House with my husband, Percy Jackson anxiously waiting for two possible Big Three demigods.

"Uh … Percy what if it's, you know, _her?"_ I mumbled

"Really Annabeth, get real!" Percy laughed

I thought about my daughter. When I was sixteen I had a child with Percy. It was the dumbest thing I'd ever done so I gave her away to my dad's mortal friend.

I remember my daughter when she was two years old, the year I gave her up. She had black hair and grey eyes. She was named Silena Maria Jackson, a beautiful girl she was. She had a brother too; I had him when I was nineteen. His name was Charlie John Jackson.

I was twenty-eight now and Percy and I work at camp, living in our own separate cabin. Percy and I were married now, too.

Soon after I'd come out of my trance, two demigods followed Chiron into the Big House where Percy and I sat quietly.

A girl with long, curly black hair and grey eyes looked at us. "You're … Percy Jackson! And you're Annabeth Chase!" she exclaimed then looked at the other girl. "I told you they were real!"

The other one looked at us. "You know there's books about you guys right?"

Percy answered first. "Yeah, Zeus gave himself a pen name and wrote everything I told him down." He blushed.

The girl extended a hand and Percy and I shook it. "I'm Karter Windal."

"I'm Silena Jackson," the girl that looked like my daughter said.

"WHAT?" Percy exclaimed. We exchanged looks.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private," Chiron gestured to Mr. D who was reading the _'Olympus Times'. _

We all walked to the ping-pong room and we all sat around the table.

Percy looked at Silena and said, "You're our daughter, Silena."

"Are you sure? Am I being punked? This is a joke right?" Silena just kept popping out questions like mad.

Karter reached over and shoved a hand over Silena's mouth. "Shut up!"

Silena pulled Karter's hand off her mouth. "Seriously, Karter?"

"Anyway." Percy glared at the two girls. "You're not being punked, were serious."

"This is a dream isn't it?" Silena said. "Karter, pinch me."

"Okay," she said. She leaned over and pinched Silena's tan arm.

"Ouch! Thanks, a lot!"

"You told me to!"

"Enough, children!" Chiron said.

"Sorry, Mr. Brunner – Wait, if this is real your name is Chiron right?" Silena asked.

"Correct, child."

"Okay, until I wake up from this amazing dream, I'll go along with this," I said

"All right then as long as were on the same page, this meeting is adjourned," Chiron said.

Right as we were leaving, Charlie walked in. "Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" he said.

"Oh, Silena. This is your brother, Charlie," I said.

"I have a brother? Sweet!" she said. I studied my brother. He looked about ten. Three years younger than me – By the way, I'm going to turn thirteen in a few weeks. He had blonde hair that matched Annabeth's and green eyes that matched Percy's.

"Well, let's go," Percy said.

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's so short! The next chapter the plot unfolds, so hope you start enjoying this! **

**Luv you readers!**

**~Silena Jackson**


	4. The Grey Streak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly.**

_Silena Jackson's POV_

The rest of the day Karter and I hung out with my new parents. We had tons of time to catch up with each other. They were much more entertaining in real life than reading some silly book.

At dinner time Annabeth – Ahem, Mom – sat at a table in the corner. It wasn't ever mentioned in the books so I guessed that it was new, just for them. My parents, Karter, Charlie, and I all crammed around the table. The usual food giving took place and I had no clue what to say. So, I just went up there and said, "Athena and Poseidon. My grandparents."

Annoyed, I walked back to my seat, in between Annabeth and Percy. "Well, that was awkward," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"It always is your first time, honey." My mother looked up. It was pretty creepy having Annabeth Chase – Jackson – as my mom. The Annabeth, the one who'd helped my father – Percy Jackson – save the world from Kronos, Lord of the Titans.

Around the middle of dinnertime Mr. Brunner stood up and made an announcement. "I'd like to introduce the long-lost member of the Jackson family, Miss Silena Jackson!"

I stood up and walked to the front. Everyone smiled and clapped for me. I was the first ever second-generation demigod, so I guess I was pretty special.

"Well, Silena, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Right as Chiron said it an electric-blue lighting bolt appeared over Karter's head.

"I think we have the second daughter of Zeus, ever to be born!" Chiron announced.

"Zeus? My father is Zeus? AWESOME!" Karter exclaimed.

After dinner we went to the cabins area. Just as it said in The Last Olympian there were triple the cabins because Percy requested the minor gods got cabins, too.

Chiron showed Karter to the Zeus cabin where Thalia was at, she was apparently off-duty for the summer. Annabeth and Percy led me to a large house-like cabin.

"Welcome to your new home, Silena," my mother said.

"Whoa! This is our house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you to your room," Percy said.

I followed my parents into the house and Percy led me up the stairs to a small door. He opened the door and the room truly took my breath away.

The walls were sparkling white; Silena was spelled out in purple letters on the wall. Light purple carpet covered the floor.

All the furniture was white: a bookcase, a desk and the bed frame. On the desk was a box of colored pencils, a black phone, a purple cell phone, and a stack of notebooks. On the floor under the desk was an iHome, perfectly fit for my iPhone

The book was filled with books and on top, of course was the complete hard-cover set of Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, including the guides.

The bed was cover with a white bedspread with purple polka-dots. On top of that was a box covered in purple wrapping-paper.

Percy saw me looking at it. "Open it."

He went and sat on the bed and I followed. I lifted the box and sat it in my lap. Annabeth must've heard us, as she ran in and sat on the bed as well.

"We've been waiting years for this day," Annabeth said.

I tore the paper off and opened the brown box. Inside was Annabeth Chase's legendary Celestial bronze Knife.

"I don't know what say," I said. "Thanks."

"We knew you'd be coming one day or another. Do you like your room?" my mom asked.

"Definitely," I smiled.

"That's great, we hoped you would like purple," my dad laughed.

I looked at my parents. They both had grey streaks in their hair, like I did. I always thought that I was the only like that, but they did. Apparently, I inherited it from them, I wondered if they knew. So, I did the most obvious thing, I pulled the curly grey streak from the back of my hair and twirled it right in front of their faces.

They were astonished. "You have the grey streak?"

"Yeah, I've had it forever."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "I didn't know she could get that from us!"

He glanced at her. "I didn't either, but let's go to bed."

"Doesn't Charlie have a grey streak?" I asked.  
"No, he doesn't," Annabeth replied. They stormed out the room.

**Author's Note: Thanks for being so supportive with this! I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I was busy with it being the end of school and all. **

**And for you confused people, yes I did change Kacey's name to Karter. Because at first my cousin didn't want her real name so I changed it to Kacey Borman but not she wants her real name so, I changed it to her real name – Karter Windal.**

**More confused people: If you read my other story which is BEFORE the PJO stories. There is a Silena Jackson there too, that's because she dies and I didn't want to kill her because that's me! She goes to the Underworld and asks for re-birth and twenty-some years later she is re-birthed as Percy's daughter.**

**Sorry it's so long! But I needed to clear some stuff up =D. **

**~ Silena Jackson**


	5. Hades' Kids!

I awoke the next morning at seven-thirty a.m. to the sound of my iPod alarm that someone had apparently set. I got out of bed and opened my closet door. Inside were shorts, pants, a yellow cami, and four Camp Half-Blood tee shirts.

I grabbed a tee shirt, the cami, and a pair of jean shorts. The neck line on the shirt annoyingly high, so I cut it down just enough for my cami to show a little bit on the top. Reluctantly, I threw on my new clothes and ran down the hallway, down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Silena," my mom said from the table.

"Hey, it's eight o'clock. Shouldn't we be going to breakfast at the pavilion?" I asked.

"No, all of us eat here, but your father is busy discussing something important with Chiron. And Charlie is with DJ Palmer, Son of Apollo," she said.

"Oh, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

Her answer was delayed be three knocks at the door. "Mrs. Jackson? It's me, Mari."

"It's open," she called.

A girl with red hair – not orange-red, but red so red you have to get it dyed to get it so red – and blue eyes. She smiled at me and brushed her one streak of black hair out of her eyes.

"You must be Silena Jackson."

"Yeah," I blushed.

She extended a hand and I shook it. "I'm Mari Malone, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Mari thanks for helping out today. Anyway, you and Bree show Silena around so Percy and I can work something–" She flashed her eyes at Mari, like she was warning her. "– out with Chiron." My mother explained.

"Bye, Mom!" I said as Mari pulled me out the door.

"Later, Mrs. Jackson," Mari said.

She led me through the endless cabins to a large black cabin that was too scary to describe. It was kind of obvious that it was the Hades cabin, a cabin that I'd never go into. Mari apparently wasn't scared, she opened the door and called inside, "Bree! Bree Tanner, get your Hades little butt out here!"

"What do you want, Malone?" A creepy boy looked at us.

"Out of the way, Gates."

We pushed past people saying things either: "Why'd you bring the Jackson girl?", "One more Jackson they could make the Jackson Five!" or "Jackson, why don't you go cry to your Kronos-slaying daddy!"

I was about ready to punch them when a boy with all black clothes and matching hair looked at us. "Give her a break, the Jackson's are fine people!"

As he said it Mari grabbed a girl with blue and black striped hair and tore out of there, dragging me along.

"Bree! You made me bring Silena into the Hades cabin – who HATES the Jackson's!" Mari exclaimed. "I thought you agreed to this last night!"

"No, I didn't! We walked to the Jackson's and you went to Mrs. Jackson and asked if Silena was home. She said she was in bed and then asked you if we could help her today and you said we would! In no way did that mean I was going to hangout with a Jackson!" She took a breath. "Especially a Jackson that was just a stupid accident, because Percy is _so_ forgetful!

With that, I ran to the pavilion by the lake.

"Silena! Come back! She didn't mean it like that!" Mari called but I was already gone.

On my way to the pavilion I ran into a cute boy. "Watch where your–" he started to yell then he looked at my face. "You're Silena Jackson. I'm Brian Collins, Son of Hermes."

"Everyone seems to know me around here, don't they?" I asked.

"Well, of course! Your parents are like the most important people in the Greek godly world! They saved us from the wrath of Kronos."

"Technically, it was Luke's wrath," I laughed.

"Yeah, true."

"So, see you around?" I bit my lip; I hoped he'd say yes.

"Yeah, I guess you will." With a crooked smile he left.

At dinnertime, a boy with dark hair and matching eyes found me floating in the Long Island Sound.

"Whoa! Seriously, you Jackson's just love water don't you?" he asked.

"All, except for my mother," I laughed. I recognized the boy from somewhere. All of a sudden, I realized that he was the one in the Hades cabin that was telling the kids to stop making fun of me. Still, I felt like I knew him from somewhere else.

He held out his hand and helped me out of the water.

"Nico di Angelo," he said.

"Silena Jackson, but of course you probably already knew that," I said. "Wait! You're _the_ Nico di Angelo? From Percy Jackson and the Olympians? That Nico?"

"Calm down! Did you read those too?" he asked. "Curse my Uncle Zeus for making Percy tell him his adventure to make some cash." Thunder boomed in the distance.

"I don't think you want to make Zeus too angry," I warned him. "So, since my parents are twenty-eight, you must be what, twenty-six?"

"Yeah. We should get to dinner before Percy accuses me of drowning you"

He walked me to my table with everyone already sitting down.

"So, Nico did you deicide to go look for my daughter then make her summon the dead with you?" My dad laughed.

"Hey, di Angelo!" Someone at the Hades table called. "Isn't she a little young for you?"

"Yeah, right!" someone else said. "He probably summoned her through the dead and she just looks young."

Percy's eyes turned a dark shade of green.

"Calm down, you know the Hades' kids hates us!" Annabeth sighed, hiding her anger.

Dinner was quite… awkward. The Hades kids were so annoying! Was their life long goal to destroy the Jackson's?

I was determined to find out.

**A/N: Like father, like daughter. **

**I'm super sorry I haven't posted! First, I went up north and, then my computer fried! Sorry, but I'll update WAAAY faster now! XD**

**~ Silena Jackson**


	6. Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: Looks in Mirror. Black hair with light blue streaks, blue-silver eyes, dark make-up. Oops, I'm not Rick so apperatently I don't own PJO.**

After dinner I ditched my parents and made a beeline for the Zeus cabin. I banged on the door until a girl with short black hair and startling blue eyes opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Thalia Grace, and you must be Silena Jackson," she said. She continued talking as we walked inside, "Karter has told me _all_ about you."

"Silena!" Karter squealed as she cut off my airways, by hugging me fiercely.

"So, Karter how was your first day at camp?" I asked, not wanting to tell mine – or even _talk_ for that matter.

She told me about all these amazing people she met and about her classes. I then realized that Mari Malone and Bree Tanner were supposed to take me to classes.

"What about you, Sil?" Of course, Karter just _had_ to ask!

Reluctantly, I told her about Nico, Mari, Bree, and the Hades cabin. Basically, she heard every second of my day, except about Brian Collins.

It was getting late when my father showed up to retrieve me from Karter.

"Come on, were all going to bed."

"All right then," I said. "Bye Karter!"

"Bye Silena!" Karter called as my dad practically dragged me out the door. When we were out the door he let go of me. We walked along the main cabin row and when we reached the Hermes cabin a boy came out and jumped at me with a bronze knife. I grabbed mine and stabbed him in the leg. I realized with a start that it was Brian Collins.

"Brian Collins? What the Hades?" _Why are you trying to kill me?_ I didn't say that aloud.

He got up and stabbed me in the stomach. "Styx! Styx, Styx, Styx! Hades, Hades, Hades! HADES!" I cursed several times until thunder boomed. I continued cursing – this time in Ancient Greek – until I hit a very peaceful unconsciousness.

In my dreams Karter, Mari, Bree, Brian, two kids I'd never seen, and I were standing all side bye side, weapons drawn. We were in front of the Doors of Death AKA the doors to Hades' palace in the Underworld. There were skeletons guarding the door of the palace, we prepared to fight.

After a few seconds the fighting began and a skeleton prepared to stab my cousin with a poisoned sword.

"NOO!" I screamed as the sword collided with Karter's skin.

I woke up in my room, with a cold sweat on my head. The only three things I could think were: What just happened?

I didn't sleep the rest of the night; I just got up at the alarm, threw on my clothes and went downstairs.

"Morning, Silena." My dad looked at me through the top of the '_Olympus Times.'_

My mom and Charlie sat around him, leaving just one chair for me. I sat down eager to get off my feet.

"Silena, you look like you spent the night with Hades. What happened last night?" Annabeth asked me.

Quickly I explained my dream to them.

"Well, Charlie," Percy looked to my brother. "Let's hope that isn't real otherwise you're screwed."

"Thanks, Dad," he said sarcastically. "Feeling the love."

"Speaking of love, Annabeth, did I tell you who tried to kill Silena last night?" Percy looked at me.

"What? Who would try to kill my daughter?" My mom was about to explode.

"Oh, just _Brian Collins."_

"That kid? I can't stand him! Gods, every time!"

"What do you mean _every time?_" I decided it was time to interrupt.

"Oh, nothing," Charlie said. Apparently he was in on it.

"Seriously!" I can't stand my own family!

Three raps on the door saved them. "Come in, Mari!"

"Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Mari told me what happened yesterday. Bree's a daughter of Hades, they _all_ hate us," said my mother.

As if on cue, Mari Malone walked into our kitchen. "Good Morning, Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Jackson. Charlie," she said. "Silena."

"Hey, Mari. So, you will be taking Silena to her classes, correct?" My dad eyed her.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson."

"I'd let you call me Percy, but it would lessen your respect for me as your sword-fighting teacher." He chuckled at his own joke.

My mom led us out the door and she handed me a schedule. "Here's your classes, see you later." With that, she shoved us out the door.

I looked at my schedule and searched for the word 'Friday.' Under the word was my schedule for today.

9:00-10:30: Ancient Greek

10:30-11:00: Archery

11:00-12:00: Pegasus Riding

12:00-12:30: Lunch

12:30-1:30: Greek Mythology

1:30-3:30: Weapon making

3:30-5:00: Sword-Fighting

5:00-6:00: Free Time

6:00-7:00: Dinner

7:00-9:00: Capture the Flag

9:00-10:00: Campfire Sing-along

"Well, Silena? What's first?" Then I was off with Mari Malone on my second day at Camp Half-Blood.

**Thanks for reading! And yes, this story **_**does**_** have a plot. It's coming soon.**

**~ Silena**


	7. What?

**Chapter 7:**

My day was way better than I thought. The only problem was that Brian Collins had the same Pegasus Riding time as me so he kept pushing me off Blackjack (Yes, my dad made sure that I got to ride his Pegasus.)

After dinner we were walking back to the cabin and I looked at my schedule, noticing I had one more thing to do today. Just my luck, it was Capture the Flag.

"So, what team are we on for Capture the Flag?" I asked.

"You don't have to play, if you don't want to," my dad told me.

"Well, I'm going to the Zeus cabin. I'll be back in two minutes."

"Okay, be back soon. Capture the Flag is starting soon and if you don't want to play you better hide from Chiron."

With that, I took off to the Zeus cabin and knocked on the on the door.

"Hey Silena!" Thalia exclaimed when she answered the door.

"Hey Thalia! So, do you like have a rule against Karter answering the door."

"Yeah, I do," she said. "Anyway, Karter's not here right now."

"Where is–" I was cut off by a piercing scream that was coming from my cabin. "PERSEUS JACKSON! You better hope you don't come in here without full armor on! You are so DEAD!"

"Well, Silena you better go save your dad. Annabeth is the one that knows where his spot is."

"I have her knife though," I said as I pulled my jeans up to show my bronze knife.

"Yeah but Percy left Riptide on the table and she has a dagger."

"I'll tell you what happens later! Bye, Thals!"

I sprinted to my cabin and found my mom sitting on the couch with my dad. "I heard screaming, what happened?"

"We'll tell you later, just go get Thalia, Nico, and Chiron. Hurry!" Annabeth was rushing me.

First, to the Zeus cabin.

"Thalia! Thalia Grace! Open up!" I banged against the door until she opened it.

"My mom needs you. Now!" I exclaimed, "Go, now!"

Next, to the Hades cabin.

I hesitated on the front steps. Eventually, I reluctantly banged on the door.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Some creepy kid with red contacts opened the door.

"I need Nico di Angelo," I said

"You want to summon more dead? Well, he's at the lake with his girlfriend," the weirdo said.

"Thanks, red-eyes," I Laughed

"What did you call me?" He was staring at me, blankly.

"Red-Eyes. You want everyone to think you're scary with red eyes." I said as I reached up and took out his contacts to show his baby-blue irises.

"Bye, blue-eyes," I left the cabin laughing my head off. I sprinted to the lake watching Nico about to kiss his girlfriend. To make it entertaining for myself I ran in between them right before there lips met and yelled: "Nico! Nico! My dad needs you, like right now!"

"Silena, you are so dead!" Nico bursted. "I am your godfather and I can and will get you in trouble!"

"No, I'm serious! Like something big happened, but they won't tell me!"

"Oh, okay. I'll be there," he looked at his girlfriend. "Come with me, let's go."

Last, the Big House.

I opened the door and Chiron was right there. "Uh, Chiron, my parents need you, like right now."

"I'll be there soon. You'd better go get your brother," he told me.

"Okay Chiron!" I said and ran to the Athena cabin

"Charlie, no CTF for you mom needs us!" I exclaimed. Unlooking, I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Silena! What was that for?" He asked when we got outside

"Mom needs us, like right now," I exclaimed.

We took off running to the cabin and realized that she had already told everyone the news.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, breathlessly.

She was about to tell us but of course:

She was cut off by Athena and Poseidon poofing in.

**Ooh! Cliffey! I bet you hate me now! Sucks, cuz I know the whole story and you don't! HAHA**


	8. Athena, Charlie, and a WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Just Karter, Silena, Brian, Mari, and Bree. **

**By the way, I know Athena is OOC; I just needed her to be psycho. **

"Annabeth! How could you do this to me? Why? Why?" Athena was obviously angry. "And _you!" _She looked at my dad.

"Again? Wasn't twice enough? TWICE? And you have the nerve for another time? You must really want to die! How could you? To my daughter? I told you repeatedly _not _to! First, the girl! Then the boy! And another one? I cannot believe you, Perseus Jackson!" Then she got up and threw a book at his head.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Athena looked at me and Charlie like she didn't notice us. "You two! Which one of you has the strength to die?"

"Mom! No, you can't kill my children!" Annabeth looked like she was coming to tears.

"Annabeth Aglaia Chase! You will NOT speak to your mother that way ever again! Is Percy teaching you this? Does he disrespect his mother, too?"

"My name is Annabeth Jackson! And I'm proud of it! That's my family's name so get used to it!" She ran over and protected us. "And I am not disrespecting my mother! I'm protecting my children!"

"Annabeth! What is going on here?" Thalia walked in.

"Silence, half-sister! Please go before I blast you!" Athena yelled a bit more friendly this time.

Thalia took off after that. Soon after she left my dad got up. "Annabeth? Silena? Charlie? Are you guys okay?"

"Get down, Perseus!" Athena threw a kitchen chair at him.

"This is worse than the wedding!" Annabeth muttered.

"What happened at the wedding?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, Sil," she replied.

"What in Me is going on here?" Of course, Zeus had to show up.

"My daughter is pregnant! With _another _sea spawn!"

"It is her right Athena, she and Percy are married! They can _do_ whatever they want too!"

"You're no help! Be gone!" she yelled. Red mist swirled around him and he was gone

"Annabeth, pick a child for me to take. Either I take Silena or Charlie. Or I can stab your stomach and get it over with!"

"No! You can't have any of my children!"

"Fine, then I'll pick! Charlie, were leaving," she yelled.

"Charlie! NOO!" My mother got down on her knees. "Please take me! Not them!"

Red mist swirled around Athena and Charlie. They were gone.

"Perseus! Son, wake up!" Poseidon came out of the kitchen.

My mother lay on the floor crying.

"Annabeth! What happened?" Poseidon knelt down beside my mother.

"Athena took Charlie!" I explained.

"Silena! I haven't seen you since you were born! Where have you been?" He picked me up and hugged me.

"They left me with a foster mom," I said. His expression darkened

"So I heard. I told Percy to keep you, but did he listen to me? No, he let his wife give you away!"

"We were sixteen! We didn't know what we were doing!" My dad got up from the floor. "Uhh, where Charlie?"

"Athena t-t-took hi-i-im!" My mom choked out between sobs.

"Oh my gods!" He picked her up off the floor and sat on the couch while he held her in his arms. He kissed her a few times and said, "What happened?"

She explained quickly the whole Athena scene.

"Well, Silena looks like you need a quest to save your brother," Percy said.

"Quest? You're joking? I just got here three days ago! And tomorrow's my thirteenth birthday!"

"And the eleven-year anniversary of the worst day of my life," my mom looked at me.

"What's the worst day of your life?" I asked.

"The day we gave you to Amy Remerize, on your second birthday. Every year, on your birthday, all us go to where you were born and spend the day there," Percy said

"So, where was I born?" I asked

"On Percy's bed, in the Poseidon cabin," My mom laughed

"Who delivered me?"

"Thalia and Nico, until he passed out," my dad cracked up at that. "We hid you in the Poseidon cabin with Tyson and me. When I was seventeen, almost eighteen and your mother was eighteen we decided that we couldn't hide you anymore because Chiron was wondering why we always missed class and hid away together. And I got a sister, Bella Jayson; she'd always see me and your mother sitting on my bed in the middle of the night holding you. Eventually, she got curios enough to find you while I was sleeping. She approached me about it and I denied it. She went to Chiron and told him but when he went to look, you were already gone," Percy explained. "I'm so sorry we couldn't keep you, Silena. We loved you so much, but we were young, stupid, and clearly not good enough to be parents."

"Its okay, Dad. I understand, I'm just glad to be here," I said.

"Yeah, that's another funny story. Chiron heard about a demigod named Silena Jackson from a satyr, Ronnie McCowell. He didn't tell us because he realized that you were ours and he wanted to punish us by surprising us," my mother told me.

"Enough with the stories. You need to get a quest!" Poseidon was so quiet I had forgotten about him

"Yes, Lord Poseidon," I said

"Silena, I'm your grandfather. You don't need to be so formal. Call me grandpa or Poseidon."

We went to the Big House with my mom still crying in my dad's arms. After we sat down, Chiron demanded that he know everything. I told him quickly and immediately he called: "Rachel! We need a prophecy!"

A frizzy red-head in paint-splattered jeans came out. "Take Miss Jackson and get her a prophecy," Chiron said.

"Yes, Chiron."

We walked to one of the bedrooms and Rachel's eyes turned bright green and she said:

"_Five half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_Gods or half-bloods there'll be a nasty brawl,_

_All shall live though the fight,_

_Only until the clock strikes night,_

_You shall reach home with devastating news,_

_Try to fit in someone else's shoes."_

Oh. My. Gods. Someone is going to die.

**I love this Chapter! So do you want a girl (Zoë) or boy (Luke) baby? Or do you want Annabeth's baby to die? **

**Anyway, can someone make a better prophecy for me? Please? I suck at that. If you make one it has to have: One of the six people dying (Charlie, Silena and her 4 people), and Silena and 4 half-bloods going.**

**~Silena!**


	9. Thalia has Aged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Rachel walked up to the attic and I went back to the main room.

"Silena, it seems that you have survived your first Oracle prophecy. What did Miss Dare say?" Chiron studied my devastated face.

"She said:

_Five half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_Gods or half-bloods there'll be a nasty brawl,_

_All shall live though the fight,_

_Only until the clock strikes night,_

_You shall reach home with devastating news,_

_Try to fit in someone else's shoes."_

"I hope it is not a Jackson who doesn't live, you four – ahem, should I say five – are the first demigod family in nearly one hundred years," Chiron said.

"I hope they _all_ die! Ungrateful demigods! The Fates let Peter and Annie Bell be adults and get married! Then they take advantage of that by having two kids, Serena and Chance! As if that's not enough, they have another one on the way! Gods, you people are so annoying!" Mr. D was no help to anyone.

"It's Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and Charlie!" Percy said. "And either Zoe or Luke," my dad shuddered at the last name. I couldn't believe my mom talked him into naming the baby Luke if it was a boy! I mean seriously, he almost destroyed the world and there going to name my own _brother_ – if they have a boy – after him? What kind of sick world is this?

"Like it matters what Mr. D thinks, Percy." Chiron turned to me. "Well, Miss Jackson, have you decided on the four you will be taking? Be in mind that your parents are quite experienced."

"I can't risk my mom like that and my dad needs to take care of her," I said. "So I pick, Karter, Mari, Bree and Brian."

"Brian Collins? But he tried to kill you, Silena!" My dad said.

"Dad! You saw him, I stabbed him in the leg and he still got up to fight! That's some serious skill," I argued

"Well, it's not my quest. But you end up dying, I'm going to blame him and _he'll _be dead!"

"Whatever!"

"Silena, you could use some rest. The five of you will leave after dinner tomorrow, so you can enjoy you birthday," Chiron said.

"Goodnight, Chiron," I said as I walked out the door.

My parents followed me out the door and we took a shortcut to the cabin. Thalia was sitting inside waiting for us to arrive.

"Congratulations, Annabeth! I'm super excited!" Thalia grabbed Annabeth and hugged her fiercely.

"Thalia, I thought you were supposed to go back to Artemis tonight. And why do you look like your twenty-nine years old?" My mom studied her, curiously.

"I quit the Hunters!" she exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?"

"I fell in love. And I asked Artemis to age me how I would be. Well, really I'd be like thirty-five if I wasn't ever a pine tree. So, Instead I asked her to make me the age I would be if I was never a Huntress. On December 22nd I'll be thirty."

"Oh my gods! I'm going to be twenty-nine next month!" Annabeth yelled. "Then Percy in August! Were so old!"

"Don't freak out, Mom. You're not old until you seventy-seven. Which you won't live that long I bet," I said.

"True, but anyway Silena you need to go to sleep," she said. Her head turned to Thalia as I went up the stairs. "Who are you in love with? You have to tell me!"

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I just needed to put this in before her birthday, which is too darn long!**

**~Silena~**


	10. The New Home and A Long Awaited Plot

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

I awoke the next morning to my parents making a bunch of noise in the kitchen and then the door slamming. Reluctantly, I got out of bed to find a wrapped box with a note attached on top of my desk. I looked at the note, knowing I wouldn't be able to read it, I saw that my mom had taken the time to write in Ancient Greek.

_Silena,_

_This is part one of your present. Meet us at the borders of camp at eleven._

_Happy Birthday! _

_Love, Mom and Dad._

I walked over to my iHome and seen it was ten-thirty. Instead of wasting time I tore open the box. Inside was a sea green key. I wasn't sure what the key was for but apparently it was important, after all they did paint it.

By eleven I was on my way to the borders of camp, anxiously waiting to find out what was my present. I slid the key into my pocket and ran up to my parents.

"Good Morning, Silena. Are you ready to see your present?" My dad greeted me.

"Defiantly! So, what is it?" I was totally pumped up about seeing my present. It's not like my foster mom would go out and buy me stuff, she didn't even like me!

We rode in my parents' car for about twenty minutes until we made it to a two-story house in Manhattan. It was right next to an apartment complex

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough," my mom said.

"But if you agree to the present, we have to take you somewhere that could lead to all of our destructions after your quest," my dad's tone was serious.

"What's going to destroy us?" By now I was getting kind of scared.

"Well, we hid you from everyone, except for Athena and Poseidon. So, that includes Percy's mom," my mom said.

"As in she hasn't known about me the past thirteen years?" I asked.

"Uh … No," my dad blushed.

"I knew she would kill me if she knew that I had a baby at sixteen! I mean seriously, she raised me better than that. It was just that demigod don't usually live long enough to…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, anyway we need to show you your present, sweetie," my mom interrupted him

We walked up to the front of the house. My dad opened the door and said, "This is where were moving to."

We walked in and I seen the new kitchen and living room instantly. My parents gave me the tour of the house. Upstairs were three rooms. One for Zoë/Luke, one for Charlie (The room wasn't painted or anything yet, he had yet to pick), and the bathroom. Then they took me around to the other side of the house to see their master bedroom, complete with bathroom.

My mom put a blind fold on me and she led me to a door. "Do you have your key?"

For my answer, I grabbed it out of my pocket and held it out, not knowing where my mom was standing. There was a clicking noise and she opened the door. She helped me door the stairs, and then dropped my blind fold.

The room was even better than the last. The walls were bright orange with three different kinds of greens making circle patterns on the wall. There were a couch and a love seat, surrounding a flat-screen. A stereo was in the corner with a stack of CDs. On the last wall were two doors, apparently the bathroom and my bedroom.

We left the house after an hour then went to lunch at one Percy's favorite restaurants. By the time we made it to camp all my friend were waiting for me at the Big House.

"Silena! I can't believe were going on a quest! I'm so excited!" Karter gave me a quick hug.

"Silena, thanks for picking me!" Mari gave me a hug as well.

"Why did you pick me? I tried to kill you. Really–" I kissed him on the lips so he'd shut up.

"That's why I picked you," I laughed.

"Mari forced me to come, I can't believe your making me do this," Bree was enthusiastic as ever.

Even Nico was there to support me. When no one was watching he even gave me a hug. "Don't mess up, kid. You're my goddaughter, so you have to make it because I know I won't have kids."

"Thanks, Nico," I laughed.

The five of us straggled across the borders to Olympus, hoping Athena would be there.

**A/N: Alas, the long awaited plot has finally come! You guys are in for a BIG surprise on this quest. You'll cry over who dies if you really understand the story. I know I will, once I write it.**

**Do you guys think I should write a sequel? I know this is only like half over but I'm curios. If I do, It'll be about Zoë/Luke's (You people still haven't said which gender you want) life after Annabeth and Percy die and she has to live with her sister, Silena.**


	11. Olympus

**You want a disclaimer? Go to my other chapters!**

"Well, let's all go get killed," Brian laughed.

"Shut up! I picked you and you think were going to die?" Gods, he can be so idiotic sometimes. "Fly Boy."

"Seriously, Wise Fish," Brian said.

"Wise Fish? That's the worst combination of Poseidon and Athena, _ever_!" I laughed at that though.

"Fish Face- Wise Mouth," he tried.

"Don't even try, Fly Boy," I laughed.

Brian and I continued like that until we made it to Olympus. Everyone, including Karter, wanted to strangle us to death.

We hopped out of Argus' van and walked into the Empire State building, to our imamate doom. "Well, let's go get my brother back," I said as we walked in through the front door. I approached the man at the desk

"Six-hundredth floor," I said politely.

"No such thing, kid," the man said snottily.

"I'll go tell my parents your harassing me then they'll have Zeus blast you," I taunted.

"Yeah, right. Who are you parents, kid?" Gods, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh just, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson," I said and watched his face.

"The ones that saved Olympus. Right, uh, don't tell them about me! I'm sorry Miss Jackson, don't hurt me!" He stuttered under the fear as he gave me the pass key.

"It's okay, man. I'll spare you this time, just be in mind that my mom comes here every few days to check on Olympus. By the way, aren't you forgetting something?" I love having power!

"No, not that I know of," he stuttered.

"Weren't you here when I was born? Well, today is my birthday!" I said.

"Oh, I only started about five years ago, sorry Miss Jackson," he said. "Happy Birthday."

With that all of us walked to the elevator and when we got inside we laughed so hard I think I might've peed my pants. "What the Hades, Silena? Give him a break, he almost died," Mari laughed.

"You know it was funny! Don't deny it," I laughed even harder. We continued cracking up until me made it to Olympus. "You guys, wait out here. I want to face Athena myself. I'll come and get you soon. If I don't come out in twenty minutes come inside, okay?"

After five minutes of arguing I went into the throne room, alone. It was pretty intimidating seeing all the gods sitting at their thrones, except Athena was missing. They didn't notice that I was standing there.

What I forgot to mention that my birthday is on June 21st, the day that the gods have one of the two yearly council meetings. Apparently, all the gods were listening to Zeus and Aphrodite argue over whether Athena had the right to take my brother or not.

"Athena has no right–"

"Silence, Aphrodite–"

"But father, Percy and Annabeth can do whatever they want; she has no right to take their son!"

"True, but Athena thinks that Percy is–"

"I don't care what she thinks of him! There married and they have the right to have as many kids as they please!"

"Athena doesn't think so!"

"You're such a hypocrite! If I didn't want_ my_ daughte_r_ with a certain half-blood you would blast me if I stole their son! Just because Athena is your favorite doesn't mean you can let her do that!"

"Silence, I sense a presence." Zeus looked over at us. "Silena Jackson! You should not have come!"

"Zeus, don't hurt her! She just came for her brother, I've been watching Annabeth and Percy," Aphrodite was the one that came to my defense. She went to human form and stood in front of me. Poseidon did the same.

"Aphrodite, why are helping me?" I asked.

"Because your parents are my favorite couple, and you wouldn't be born if it wasn't for me," she said.

"Thank you?" I said, confused.

"Don't talk and stay behind us," Poseidon said. "Zeus, you have no right to kill her! If you touch any of the Jackson's you will have the war of your life!"

"Fine, I won't touch your precious son's family, only because Percy and Annabeth saved Olympus. If it was under any other circumstances they would be dead already," Zeus said. "Now, Silena what have you come for?"

Poseidon and Athena returned to there godly form and took their seats.

"I came for my brother, back," I said, more powerful than I felt.

"Athena is off to the Underworld to take care of that 'incompetent child' as she said. She is having Hades hold him as a slave and when the time is right she's going to kill him," he told me.

"I'm going to get him, now," I said.

Poseidon got up and handed me five pearls. "You'll need these to get out. Good luck, Silena."

"Thanks, Poseidon," I said as I walked out the door. And there I was going off on the highway to hell.

**So have you figured out who think is going to die? Remember the prophecy? One dies at the end, no it won't be Silena though.**


	12. Running into People, Gods, and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of disclaimers! If I owned PJO I'd be writing the second book in The Heroes of Olympus, because I love my fans so much!**

"Silena! You're alive!" Mari was the first to greet me as I walked out of the door.

"I've got a present for all of you," I said as I held out the pearls. They all grabbed one from my hand. "Were going to the Underworld!"

"Uh, Silena, I can't go to the Underworld…" Bree's voice trailed off.

"Of course you can, he's your dad after all," I protested.

"Well, last Christmas Hades invited all his children to come to the Underworld and I might have, accidentally – on purpose – burned Persephone's garden down," she said in a shy timid voice.

"You what now?" I looked at her, stunned. "You have to come, Bree, I'll cover for you or something!"

"Please Bree, you're my best friend and I'm going, so you have to do this with me!" Mari protested.

"Fine, but you guys owe me, big time," she said, sarcastically.

"Okay, whatever," I joked. "Let's go get my brother back."

We walked outside after a few minutes of planning. The five of us spilt up and looked for Argus. Mari got scared, so I went with her.

The two of us were running around the sidewalks until I ran into a woman on the street.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were just looking for someone," I said.

"That's okay," the woman said. She studied me carefully. "You know you look a lot like my son's wife."

I looked more closely at the woman. She had brown hair, streaked with gray and blue eyes, the color of the sea. The more I looked at her, the more she was familiar.

"Who's your son?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be anyone I knew.

"I don't suppose you know him but, if you must know, his name is Percy Jackson."

My mouth hit the floor. Maybe it wasn't Sally Jackson, maybe there was another man named Percy Jackson that had a wife that looked like me.

"Um, we, uh, have to go," I said and took off.

Before I could she grabbed me by the sleeve. "Normally, I wouldn't do this to strange kids but who are you parents."

"Um, Percy and Annabeth Jackson," I said so quiet I was surprised she heard me.

"Oh my God! He has a daughter that he didn't tell me about! He is the worst son I ever had! I cannot believe him," she stopped in sentence. "How old are you? You look to old to be my son's daughter."

"Thirteen, as of today," I said.

"He had a baby at sixteen and didn't tell me? Oh my God! Honey, would you mind calling him for me?" She handed me her phone.

I dialed his home phone number and he picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad. It's Silena, I ran into someone on the street and we got talking. She wants to speak to you," I said as I handed the phone to Sally.

"Perseus Jackson, you are in so much trouble right now! I can't believe that you had a baby at sixteen! And you didn't even have the nerve to tell me?" After that she used some words that I don't think my parents would really promote.

My dad explained to her that we would all visit after I was finished with my quest and blah, blah, blah. Sally said a quick goodbye to me and I went to meet everyone else back at the Empire State Building.

"So, Argus is gone? Great," I muttered as the five of us were walking to a bus station. "How are we going to get to L.A. now?"

"How about that," Brian pointed to a train station sign.

"Why can't we just take a plane, for Zeus's sake?" Karter was getting on my nerves.

"Good idea, Karter. But Miss Jackson over here–" Brian paused to glare at me, "–can't get on a plane because all the gods hate her because she's not supposed to be alive!"

"I cannot believe you just said that, Brian Collins!" I yelled. Tears streamed on the brims of my eyes as I ran to the train station.

About two hours later I was on a train to Chicago. I sat next to a pretty teenager, who was fully engrossed in a fashion magazine. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl looked prettier than Aphrodite, (Don't tell her though.)

After a few minutes the girl turned to me. "So, what have we decided, Silena? Are you going to forgive your soon-to-be boyfriend or finish the quest alone?"

"Lady Aphrodite? What are you doing here?"

"I said this to your parents and I'll say it to you: I'm making love complicated for you, just because I like you so much," she giggled.

"Why do you like the Jackson's so much?" I asked.

"Because, your parents were my favorite couple. The Percy Jackson series wasn't exactly as accurate as Percy told Zeus," she prepared to tell me the story. "After the Labyrinth, Annabeth gave Percy a cupcake because he helped her finish the Labyrinth. So, then that part of The Last Olympian actually happened in the Battle of the Labyrinth. On Thanksgiving break they realized how much they loved each other and thought that they were going to die after the Titan war so they … you know. Percy forgot a little something, thanks to me, so here you are."

"Good story, Aphrodite," I laughed.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" She giggled and continued. "You were born on the third day of camp, in the Poseidon cabin. That's where Percy hid Annabeth until you were born, because no one knew except Poseidon, Athena, and of course, yours truly.

"They hid you under Percy's bed during camp and you spent the school year with Annabeth at her boarding school. You know that Percy's sister found you and blah, blah, blah."

"Nice. So you have to tell me how this new baby is coming into the picture," I said.

_~Flashback~_

_The beautiful Aphrodite was looking at her favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They had just got there daughter back and Aphrodite thought she should shake it up a bit._

_Percy walked into the only bathroom that any of the cabins: the one connected to his bedroom. He found his beautiful wife in the bathtub, singing._

"_I didn't know you could sing?" he laughed._

"_I can't, but you can't either so don't laugh," she said._

"_You what I've been thinking?" Percy laughed._

"_What is it, Percy?" she stared at him _

"_That we should have more kids," he said as he kissed her._

"_Yeah, we should," she laughed._

_Percy kicked the drain knob down and handed Annabeth a towel. After she was dry he wrapped a towel around her and threw her onto the bed._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I really didn't need to know that, Aphrodite," I said.

"Yeah, I know. That was about a month ago, it was a time when Percy was missing his only daughter. Annabeth didn't actually want another kid, that's why she was screaming at Percy when she found out," Aphrodite smiled at me.

"Am I getting a brother or sister?" I looked at her hopefully, "Please tell me!"

"Don't tell your parents but your getting–" she paused to make sure no one we knew was here, "–a little sister!"

"Oh my gods, I'm so excited! My own sister, I've always wanted a sister," I said.

"Silena, you know you already had a sister," she said pointing to the Purple Heart necklace on my neck. I turned it over to see the engraving on it. It said: _H12B, Hope you go to CHB. Love, Karter._

"A year later and it was a joke, but now it's so real," I said. "Aphrodite, how do I save my brother?"

"You need your friends, Silena. Their train arrives an hour after ours, meet them there," Aphrodite said.

"Thanks, for everything Aphrodite," I smiled as she poofed away.

I slept the rest of the train ride and when I got up the train was parked. I stood up to get out and the driver closed the doors.

"Excuse me, sir. I need to get off," I said.

"You're not going any where, Miss Jackson," the man said mechanically. It was like there were three people talking at once. The man changed in a weird monster with a head of a lion, the legs and body of a goat, and its tail was of course, a diamond back snake.

I am so screwed.

**A/N: AHH! I'm so superly excited! This is my longest chapter ever! I might go back ad edit the whole story considering I just wrote almost five pages! I'll tell you if I do change it though. REVIEW! Please, I'll love you and give you cookies if you review!**


	13. More Monsters!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! I've said it thirteen times already!**

The monster thing lunged at me as I pulled out my mom's bronze knife. It jumped over my head and blew fire behind me. "You aren't supposed to be alive, Silena! Your parents should have died in the Titan war!" The lion growled at me and blew fire all around, almost torching me.

"Help! Someone, anyone! Are there any demigods here?" I tried screaming but even if there were demigods here, they wouldn't hear me.

The lion bit a chunk of my leg out and I screamed in pain. "Someone, anyone! Help me, please!" I doubled over, wincing in pain. Blood covered my leg and the aisle of the train, I prepared for the worst. The lion torched me with fire and I knew I was done for. I said my last words before hitting unconsciousness: "Mom, Dad, Charlie, Karter, I love you and take care of my sister."

_Brian Collins' POV_

I flew over the trains with Mari Malone on my Pegasus. "Silena, are you out there?" I screamed loudly, hoping to find her. In the distance I heard a loud mournful scream and a crash of glass.

"Silena! Where are you?" I called again.

I heard more screaming and crashing. "Help! Please, is anyone out there?"

"She's probably been eaten by a monster," I said to Mari.

She put a tan hand on my shoulder, "Were going to find her, Brian. Don't lose hope."

I knew she was comforting me but I heard her mutter under her breath, something like, "What are we going to tell Mrs. Jackson?

_Silena Jackson's POV_

I woke up in with most of my clothes in ashes but the fire was gone. The monster had left, thinking I was dead. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed so loud from the pain that they probably heard me from inside.

There was a crash behind me and voices. I screamed again. "No! Not, more monsters!"

"Silena, what happened?" It came from the best sound I'd heard all day. A voice I'd know anywhere: Brian Collins.

"Brian, I'm dying, you have to help me!"

He turned to look behind me and said, "Mari, can she even have ambrosia and nectar?"

"I don't know, but let's find out," said the other person – apparently Mari.

Mari tossed him a canteen and he put it to my lips. "What happened, Silena?"

I explained the monster and the attack.

"It was a Chimera, Silena. Your lucky to have lived, considering your two half's god and two half's human, you have more protection. Brian and I probably would've died," Mari told me.

"Well, thank you Aphrodite," I muttered a prayer.

"Why did you pray to my mom, Sil?" Mari asked.

"Oh, no reason," I laughed at our inside joke, hoping she was watching and laughing along too.

"Okay, let's mount Lady Aphrodite here and get a move on," Mari said.

"I can't believe you call my Pegasus Lady Aphrodite. You know _his_ real name is Percy," he said.

"Why Percy?" I asked, wondering why there's a Pegasus named after my dad.

"Because Percy Jackson saved the world! So, I thought he should have a Pegasus named after him.

"Percy Jackson has no respect for any of us campers! One of my older sisters said that Annabeth and Percy used to make-out on the front porch of the Poseidon cabin," Mari said.

_Mari Malone's POV_

"So, I bet people do that there all the time!" she exclaimed.

"So, what, Silena! Let's just go!" I was just so mad today, I couldn't hold my emotions!

On the way back to the train station, I broke down into tears. "Silena I'm so sorry that I said that! It's just that I've seen people get hurt here and I don't think that they should allow romance in Camp Half-Blood."

_~Flashback~_

_Chiron was showing an eight year old, Mari Malone around the cabins when they stopped at the Poseidon cabin. A young married couple sat on the porch, having a make out session._

"_Perseus, Annabeth! Just because you're moving in to your new cabin, that doesn't mean you get to make out to say goodbye to the old one!" Chiron called at them._

_Five years later:_

_Mari Malone stormed out of the Hermes cabin, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran past the Jackson cabin saw Percy and Annabeth kiss. "Can't you guys kiss somewhere else? Broken-hearted people don't want to see that!"_

_~Flashback Ends~_

_Silena Jackson's POV_

We made it back to the train station and Percy/Aphrodite flew off. "Oh my gods, I'm so glad you're alive!" Karter hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back, it was good to know even though for eleven years of my life I didn't know my parents, and I always had a sister there for me.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she looked at my torched clothes. The back and bottom half of my shirt was gone, my jeans were now shorter than my underwear and my shoes were totally gone.

"I'll take care of that," Mari said. She tossed my a pink tank top, shorts and black gladiator shoes.

"You really keep those stocked in your backpack, Mari?" I asked, after I finished changing.

"Yeah, that was a fashion emergency!" she exclaimed.

"Mari, I think you have to tell her the secret, you let her wear your clothes," Bree said.

"Silena, if I tell you a secret will you not tell anyone?" Mari looked at me seriously.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," I vowed.

"Okay then," she said. She walked up to me and put her mouth to my ear. "My real name is Anna Maria."

"So, that's where Mari comes from! It's inside the name," I realized.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone!" she said.

"I won't, I swear on my own sister's unborn life," I said.

"Your mom's having another baby? That is so cool," she said.

"We need to get going, you guys," Brian said.

We were interrupted by two hellhounds, three dracaena, and four empousai.

"For the love of Zeus," I muttered.

**A/N: HAHAHA! Another Cliffey! More monsters for the gang to encounter. **

**If I get five review's I'll update by one in the morning! I'm writing the next chapter now, but you don't get it until you review.**


	14. The Goddess of Wisdom and Death's Door

Karter was the first to react. She pulled out her sword and sliced the first dracaena. One down, eight to go.

An emposae grabbed Brian and tried to suck his blood but he was too quick. He pulled out his knife and rolled over so he was on top of the monster. "Dead meat," he laughed as his knife sliced through the emposae.

"Wow, Brian, nice," I laughed.

"Silena watch out!" he screamed.

Both of the hellhounds snatched me up and prepared to tear me to shreds. "Help! Mari, Bree? Brian, Karter? Anyone?" I called.

"Silena, I'm coming!" Karter screamed. I heard slicing and screaming next to me, but no one was killing the hellhounds. One of them crunched my arm, snapping it and making me bleed, I let out a long mournful wail.

I heard one last slicing and barking and the hellhounds were gone.

"Mari, get me some nectar," I heard Bree yell.

She put a canteen to lips and I felt better instantly. "Gods, what is with all these monsters trying to kill you, Sil?" Mari asked me.

"I'm not supposed to be alive," I shot a signature Annabeth glare at Brian.

"Your glare is worse than your mom's!" He turned his head.

"So, how are we getting to the Underworld," Bree asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm sick of trains so why don't we take some pegasi?" I suggested.

"Percy! We need you!" Brain called.

"Blackjack!" I called.

In about ten minutes Percy flew over here and we waited for Blackjack. Instead of Blackjack we saw my dad riding Blackjack.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hey, Sil. What's the emergency?" he asked.

"Uh, I only wanted the Pegasus, not to be rude but …" I said.

"That's okay, I'm leaving. I'm only checking on you," he said.

"Well, thanks but how are you going to get back?" I asked.

Another Pegasus came up behind Blackjack and I found my answer.

"Be glad your not at home, your mom is going nuts. She pukes in the morning and when she's not she cries, thinking neither of you are coming home," my dad said. He got off Blackjack and walked up to me. "Come back soon, your mom is going crazy." He pulled me into a hug.

"I promise I'll come back, with my brother," I promised.

"I'll see you in a few days," he said. He mounted the other Pegasus and left.

_Hey, little boss, your dad told me all about you_

"Blackjack? I can talk to you?" I asked.

_Yeah, you think Poseidon would leave you with out at least one power. _

"Right. Anyway, Mari, Brian, and I are going to ride you, okay?"

_Whatever you say, little boss._

"Don't call me that! It's Silena," I said.

_Okay, Se-lena._

"It's Silena, not Selena!" I said.

_Whatever, little boss. _

After we got on our pegasi, we were flying off to DOA recording studios, to the Underworld.

"Do you guys even know where it's at?" I asked Mari.

"No, but Bree does," she said.

After an hour we swooped down to the recording studio. "Here we are," said Bree as we landed.

"This is the place?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes it is," she said.

We walked into the recording studio and saw a man standing behind a desk.

"Hello," I said.

"Are you dead?" he asked.

"Yes, we died in a horrible car crash," I said.

"I've heard that one before, godlings," he eyed us.

"No, were mortals that have died in a car crash, like I said."

"If you want to see Hades, die and come back!" he boomed.

"Why don't you die and come back!" I laughed.

Mari handed me an old heavy sock. I new what was inside, drachmas. I stacked the drachmas on the desk.

"How about now?" I asked him.

"You win this time, godlings," he said as he led us to the grossest ferry I have ever seen. When you die, I don't recommend riding this ferry. Under any circumstances. I swear the Zeus, if my brother wasn't down here, I would NOT be going on this thing.

We rode in silence, the five of us looking around. The first thing we saw when we stopped was Hades' guard dog Cerberus.

"Zeus! I forgot about that thing!" I yelled. "How are we getting in, now?"

"Okay, it might take some time but I have a plan," Bree said. "I'm a daughter of Hades, so Cerberus won't actually try to eat me. I'll distract him while you guys sneak over to Hades' palace and then come back for me after you find your brother."

"Bree, you can't! You'll die," Mari exclaimed.

"No, I won't die," she said. Bree hopped off the ferry and ran up to the giant dog with three heads. "Cerberus! Look over here! I have a stick for you!" Bree picked up a giant stick and threw it away from the path.

The four of us jumped out of the ferry and ran to the path. We kept running until we reached the front door of Hades' palace. Without hesitating I busted through the door, hellhounds guarded the entrance. They bared there teeth and prepared to rip us to shreds.

Persephone walked to the door and yelled in Ancient Greek at the hellhounds: "Πάρτε πίσω σας ανίκανος σκύλους!"

I understood it as: "Get back you incompetent dogs!"

"Persephone?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be up on Olympus?"

"Shouldn't you be in Camp Half-Blood?" she eyed me.

"Fair enough," I said.

"Persephone, who's here?" Hades called from another room.

"Some half-bloods!" she yelled.

"Send them in," he said.

Persephone led us to a creepy room towards the back of the castle. Hades sat in a chair facing opposite us. He turned around and stood up. "Niece," he said.

"Hades," I groaned.

"I sense you have come for your brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. I plan to bring him back for my parents," I sounded stronger then I felt.

"I'm not so sure about that, Silena," said a voice that I dreaded, the voice of Athena.

I turned to see the cold-hearted goddess, whom I was forced to call grandma. In her arms, she held my brother, tied and gagged.

"What did you do to him?" I yelled.

"Nothing, yet," she glared at me.

"None of you Jackson's should live! Except for my daughter!" she said. "I'm going to pick you off one, by one, starting with your brother!"

"You won't dare touch him!" said a voice from behind me. I whirled around to see the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Shouldn't you be taking care of Mom?"

"Thalia's keeping close eye on her, don't worry," he assured me.

"Perseus Jackson, you have quite some nerve to come fight the goddess of wisdom," she glared at him. For the first time, I noticed that her eyes didn't' match mine and my mother's. They were gold, solid gold. I mean, _Kronos_ gold.

**A/N: HAHA! CLIFFEY! I know I said five reviews but I couldn't resist posting. I got four reviews so that's close enough.**

**If you don't post five reviews, no story! So, review. I'm writing as your reading this.**


	15. An Almost Death and FRED I mean Apollo

My father stepped towards the goddess of wisdom. Athena pulled out her sword and stepped forward. "Perseus Jackson. Stand your ground and fight like a man."

I gasped as he carefully uncapped Riptide. For my mother's sake, I wouldn't let him fight her. My ADHD carried me forward and I grabbed his arm. "Dad, you can't do this," I said. "She'll find your Achilles' spot and kill you. She's the goddess of wisdom."

"Silena, you just have to trust me on this," he pulled me into a long and hard hug. "Please, just go. I'll be alright."

I nodded and turned to my friends. Athena raised her sword to fight and turn my head. After all I seen today, I wouldn't be able to watch this, not ever.

Brian grabbed me and pulled me into him. I buried my head into his chest. He rubbed my back and softly comforted me.

"Silena, it's okay. Your father knows what he's doing," he assured me.

"How do you know? Did you see her eyes? I think Kronos possesses her!" I exclaimed.

Brian's head turned to Athena, I could sense it. "Silena," he sounded frantic. "Where's Percy's Achilles' spot?"

I pointed to the small of my back. "Why do you ask?" He pulled me out from his shoulder.

The scene in front of me about killed me on the spot. Athena was hovering her poison-coated sword above my father, right above his Achilles' spot. She – or should I say he? – was holding him down by standing on him.

The next thing I did surprised me, but still to this day I don't regret any second of that time I spent in the Underworld. Sure I almost died and suffered a lot of pain but at least I saved my father.

I ran and pushed my father out of the way of the poison-coated sword, just as Athena or Kronos, or whoever dropped it. When it collided with my chest, about two inches from my heart, I screamed. The scream was so loud Hades actually bothered to come see what was going on. I used all my power left to look at my father. His face was pained, as if he was the one that was just almost killed.

I said one last thing before I hit a peaceful unconsciousness. It was probably the best thing I could've said. I turned my head again to my dad and looked him in the eyes. "Dad," I started. "I love you."

I didn't get to say good-bye to anyone, but my father as I died.

_Percy Jackson's POV_

Silena looked at me as she was ready to die. "Dad," she started. "I love you." And that was the last thing she said, before looking dead. I ran up to her and pick up her seemingly dead body in her arms. Athena had fled the scene, with my son still tied up and gagged.

"Mr. Jackson," Mari came up to me. "Is she gone?"

I put my head to her heart. "No, she's still breathing and she has a pulse." I kissed her forehead and laid her on the ground.

"Brian, go get me some ambrosia, nectar, and some bandages. This won't heal completely without an Apollo kid," he said. Suddenly, red mist swirled around them and they were right out side DOA recording studios, out of the Underworld.

"Someone called for Apollo?" asked a creepy man in a navy-blue trench coat.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"No, young godling. I am Fred," he winked at me. The others looked confused, but I knew Apollo always liked to be incognito as Fred.

"Can you heal my daughter?" I asked, trying not spoil the joke.

"Anything for you, Perseus Jackson," he told me. He pressed his hands to Silena's wound and I watched him worked his magic. The cut closed and all that was left was a nasty green scar.

"She will be in a temporary coma, it will until night fall. When the poison is fully out of her system," he said.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo," I said. Now Karter, Mari, and Brian understood that it was Apollo.

"Don't watch," I warned them. We averted our eyes as the god left. I looked at the three of them. "Where's Bree?"

"Bree, Oh my gods! We left her playing with Cerberus in the Underworld," Mari exclaimed.

I pulled out some drachmas and walked inside the studio. "Hello, Charon."

"Mr. Jackson," he said. "Pay up."

"Gladly," I laughed and handed him eleven drachmas, leaving me one to Iris Message Annabeth later.

I ran on the ferry and ordered Charon to speed it as fast as it could go. He did and it was the scariest ride of my life, but I got there just in time.

Bree was running from Cerberus and jumped right onto the ferry and I handed her a pearl. We crushed them and ended up with everyone.

"Hey Guys," she said.

Mari and Karter were fighting about fashion while Brain carried Silena's unconscious body onto a bench. Bree popped up right behind Mari and she tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and crushed her with a giant hug.

"Okay, kids," I laughed. "I'm going to Iris Message my wife behind that apartment complex down the road, so don't blow anything up."

"Okay, Mr. Jackson, we won't," they said in unison.

"Alright, I'll be back," I said as I ran down the street. It only took me a few minutes to reach the apartment complex down the road from the studio. I went around the back to the pool. No one was out so I decided to Iris Message Annabeth from there.

"O mighty goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering," I said as I threw in the drachma.

The mist shimmered to make a rainbow. "Show me Annabeth Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

An image of her and Thalia eating popcorn out of a giant bucket appeared. They were bawling there eyes out at some movie.

"Women!" I groaned and Annabeth heard me.

"Percy!" she squealed, like she was sixteen again and I was her boyfriend. Gods, I'm her husband! We've been married for almost eight years, when is she going to realize that?

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked her. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, just fine," she said. "What about you?"

"_I'm_ perfect. But Silena's not doing the best," I said. I didn't want to worry Annabeth, I mean she was already having worries, being pregnant again and everything but I can't just lie to my own wife.

"Oh my gods, Percy! What happened?" she exclaimed.

I explained the whole story, from when I showed up, to when I was talking to her now.

"Nice going, Seaweed Brain," she said. "You almost died and a thirteen-year-old girl had to save you. And she almost died because of it."

"Thanks," I said. We talked until the mist threatened to shut off.

"I love you, Annabeth," I said before the Iris Message shut off.

"I love you too, Percy," she said as she waved her had through the mist.

I made it back by night fall to find Athena poofing in. Silena's prophecy shot to my mind. It was time for battle.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. Do you know who's going to die after the battle? Does Kronos possess Athena? Will Charlie make it home to his mother? Who is Thalia in love with? (I didn't answer that from chapter nine.)**

**All this and more in the next chapter, if I get ****FIVE**** reviews I will post the next ****TWO**** chapters.**

**~Silena~**


	16. Family Talk and Luke

_Silena Jackson's POV_

I sat up on a bench, outside of DOA recording studios.

"What the Hades?" I muttered. "What happened earlier?"

"Mr. Jackson! Your daughter's back from the dead!" I heard Brian yell from behind me.

I heard footsteps coming and my dad came to sit by me. "Oh my gods, Silena how long have you been up?"

"About two seconds," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Athena's here and it's time for battle," he replied.

I tried to stand up and ended up falling on the ground. "Gods! I don't think I'll be able to fight."

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't even matter at this point," he said. "What matters is that you were crazy enough to take a poisoned sword for me."

"You're my dad, why wouldn't I save you? She was going to drop that thing!" I exclaimed.

"I may be your dad, but it's not like you ever met me until just a few days ago. You should've just let me die! You almost killed yourself, Silena. Do you have any idea how scared I was that you were dying?" he explained.

"Well, that doesn't even matter. What matter's is that I'm here, _now, _I could be sitting at my cousin's house in New York, wondering for the rest of my flipping life who the Hades my parent's are!" I yelled. "I'm here now and I saved your life and I don't even get a simple thank you! A get a lecture on how you weren't around! I know that, Dad. I lived through it for the past eleven years of my life!"

My voice broke towards the end and I burst into tears. He grabbed me and hugged me as I cried into his shirt. Everyone else turned to watch

"Silena, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I know me and your mother should've been. We were sixteen when we had you! We kept you as long as we could, but it was just too hard. You're mother begged me for days on end after you left to get you back, I wanted you too but I knew we couldn't handle it."

"Dad, it's okay. I promise you that I'll never give away my kids or have one at sixteen for that matter!" I said. "I just wish you would've said one thing. Sent me a letter, or called me or something. I felt alone, like I had nothing, I've never told anyone this because Amy told me not to tell but, she told me you and Mom died in a car crash when I was two."

"She is so dead next time I visit Mr. Chase," he muttered. "Silena, now you have a family. Were here for you as long as we live and we won't ever give up on you."

"Thanks, Dad," I said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Silena," he said. He let go of me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He stood up and turned to my friends.

"So, are we done with all this family-love crap?" Brian asked.

"You think this is bad? Wait 'till you get married," he laughed.

"I heard that!" said my mom's voice.

My dad whirled around to see an Iris Message of my mom. He turned to everyone else. "Who did this?"

Mari started laughing her head off. "Sorry Mr. Jackson, but I thought your wife would like to know that Silena woke up."

"Please deposit one drachma for an addition ten minutes," said a female voice. Mari threw in a drachma.

"How did you get water to make a rainbow?" I asked. She pointed to a hose nearby.

"You didn't tell me that when I Iris Messaged her yesterday?" my dad said.

"Yeah," Mari laughed. "Anyway, I think you should talk to Mrs. Jackson because I'm out of drachmas."

"Sorry, Percy but I have to go," she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, well …" she said. "Thalia's taking me to the doctor."

"Annabeth, you're going with out me?" he sounded hurt.

"Were not going to find out the gender or anything, it's too early for that. I'm just going to confirm my pregnancy. Don't freak out," she laughed.

"Annabeth we have to go, Nico said we have to go now or I'm not going to make it for my date!" Thalia called from the front door.

"Date? Who is Thalia dating?" I asked.

"Oh … Nico," Annabeth said.

"My two godparents are dating?" I asked. "That is just creepy!"

"Silena, don't think I can't hear you," Thalia said in the back ground.

"Anyway," my mom glared at Thalia. "Percy, Silena, I love you guys but I have to go."

"Love you," my dad and I said as she swept her hand through the Mist.

"Okay, so who's ready to kick some goddess of wisdom butt?" Brian laughed.

"Let's do it," I said.

"Silena, you can't even walk," my dad warned me.

"Can too!" I said as I stood up and walked toward Athena.

My dad uncapped Riptide, I grabbed my mom's knife, Brian pulled out two swords and threw one to Karter, Bree and Mari got two sword and we prepared to fight.

Three demigods came out behind Athena. One looked surprisingly like Luke Castellan – well how I'd always pictured him.

"Luke?" my father questioned him uneasily.

"Perseus," Luke said. "It's been many years."

"You should've rotted in Tartarus! And you were given the choice of rebirth?" he exclaimed.

"Hades didn't believe me to be a monster. I died a hero, as you remember," he said. Luke walked forward to me and stared at me. "You look much like Annabeth, my dear. It is sad that I will enjoy killing you."

"You won't touch me, Luke. You love my mother too much," I sounded stronger than I felt.

"Not anymore, I have a fiancé. I'm going to help Kronos pick off each and every Jackson. Starting with you, then Charlie, then Percy, and when you're all finished I'll make my way to your mother," he said. "And the Jackson's I hate the most will die slowly, painfully. Prepare to face pain as you never have before, Silena."

My dad grimaced as Luke described my death. Three more demigods join the other three. They all wore the most terrifying faces you could ever imagine.

"Luke, it is time," said the most terrifying voice I had ever heard. It was Kronos, but the voice came from Athena.

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I said five reviews but I got three. I stayed up almost all night last night and wrote three chapters so I'll give them to you: 16, 17, and 18. You're in for a HUGE surprise and you'll probably hate me after this.**

**And what do you think about Luke being back?**

**~Silena**


	17. Death!

The six of us prepared to fight. A demigod stood in front of all of us, leaving one to hold on to my tied up brother. Athena/Kronos stood in front of my father.

"Perseus Jackson, it has been almost thirteen years," Kronos said. "But now, you shall be no more."

A demigod stood in front of me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked like a child of Aphrodite. He raised his sword to fight. "Luke has given me special orders to kill you slowly," he said.

"I have given myself orders to kill you so fast that I will have time to fight someone else," I replied.

"I will win, Jackson," he said. Aphrodite dude slashed his sword at my stomach. I parried with my knife and slashed at _his _stomach and succeeded. He stepped back and I followed.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," he said, "even if you're my former best friend's almost girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Brian's only using you, Silena. He's spying on all of you," he said and we resumed fighting.

_Brain Collins' POV_

"Brian's only using you, Silena. He's spying on all of you," my ex-best friend Cameron said and Silena and him resumed fighting.

I felt the recorder in my back pocket as I fought this really creepy demigod. So what if I was spying on everyone. Kelli, the girl leader of this Kronos army was so beautiful, how could you not join? After I began spying Silena came to camp and I fell for her. They told me to kill her and I didn't succeed and if I stopped spying they would kill us all. I listened to them and look at us now, their going to kill us anyway.

The demigod I was fighting was about dead. I was waiting for him to fall down so I could finish him off. He fell to the ground after two more slashes and I prepared to kill him.

_Bree Tanner's POV_

I looked over at Brian, who was about to finish off a Son of Hades. Although he was evil, he was my half-brother. I wracked my brain to think of his name, I thought of all my brothers that left. Dillon? Chase?

I realized the biggest startle in my entire life that it was my full brother, Brent. He was sixteen, three years older than me. Last month he had left, not promising that he would come back. I'd never told any of my friends that I had a brother, he didn't even like to be seen with me.

"Brian! Please, don't kill him!" I yelled before he killed him.

"Bree, he's evil I have to," he protested.

"Brian, I've never told anyone this but that's my full brother! Please don't kill him, my mother died, he's my only family!" I yelled.

"Bree?" Brent asked. I ran over to him, I had already killed my demigod.

"Brent, it's me," I said.

"Bree, I have to die. I was evil and I don't deserve to live. This kid poisoned me, I'm dying ever second," he grabbed my hand. "I love you, Bree and I'm sorry I was evil. Please, don't remember me as evil."

"I won't, Brent. I love you, too and I hope you don't rot in the Fields of Punishment," I vowed. I kissed him on the cheek and let him die full of happiness.

_Percy Jackson's POV_

Kronos was a good fighter, quick and fast. Poison coated his scythe and that worried me a little bit. The poison was a weird blue color and it startled me to realize what it was. It was this really special poison that you could only get in the depths of Tartarus. Chiron had said when coated on a blade it would kill after a few minutes. It would burn your insides to the point that you felt like killing yourself. The poison would sting the millisecond it hit your skin.

I knew for a fact Kronos knew where my Achilles' spot was and I thought that maybe he planned on killing me with the poison, or worse my family. I couldn't bear it if Annabeth died, that would kill me, literally. The second my first love died I would just stab myself right there.

Or Silena or Charlie, that would make me want to hurl myself off a cliff if Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, and Thalia weren't there to stop me.

Kronos' voice shook me out of my trace. "Perseus. Are you ready to die? I'm tired of this pointless fighting when you're going to die anyway."

He didn't even give me time to answer. He slowed time for everyone except him. I looked around in slow motion. Luke and was the only demigod left and all five of them were fighting him. Charlie was tied up on the ground, next to a demigod hold a sword to his heart.

"Perseus," Kronos said. "If you scream, this boy will be killed."

Kronos spun me around and made time go normal again. I struggled to get out of his grip but his arms were iron. He took out his scythe and prepared stabbed me right on my Achilles' spot. I screamed so loud Charon looked out the window of DOA recording studios to see what was going on.

_Silena Jackson's POV_

We were all finishing off Luke when I heard the loudest, most painful scream I'd ever heard in my entire life. I looked over and saw my dad lying on the ground, blood pouring from his Achilles' spot.

Next to him was Poseidon. He grabbed Riptide and stabbed Kronos in the heart when he wasn't looking. A sprit flew out of Athena's body and down to Tartarus. Athena passed out on the ground and Poseidon poofed us all to Olympus.

All the gods – aside from Poseidon and Athena – sat on there thrones and Poseidon carried Percy's dead body. My mother was there, sitting under Zeus' throne with Thalia. Everyone was apparently waiting to see what the crap had happened.

"Everyone," Poseidon started. "Percy's gone." He looked down. My mom said sobbing her eyes out into Thalia's shoulder. I ran up to her crying.

**A/N: Yeah, I know you hate me now right? I have something planned, Annabeth is going to go a big rampage and blah, blah, blah. Read to find out what happens.**

**~ Silena**


	18. My Mother Goes On A Flaming Rampage

After my mother had stopped crying just enough for us to understand her, she requested to see the gods. Athena had woken up and we explained everything to her, she was mournful as well.

_Annabeth Jackson's POV_

I stood before the twelve Olympian gods. "Everyone I one really important question," I said. I was amazed that I could even speak.

"What is it, Annabeth? We shall do anything you wish," Zeus said.

"Why the Hades did you not bring Percy back alive?" I screamed.

"Annabeth, I would my dear but it is against Ancient Laws," Poseidon said.

"Well, screw the Ancient Laws," I yelled. "Percy risked his life thirteen years ago to save you. How do you repay him? You let him DIE!" I screamed even louder than before.

"Annabeth Chase–" my mother started.

"Annabeth_ Jackson_! The next person who calls me Annabeth Chase is going to be sorry they did," I yelled. Having Percy's last name as mine meant more to me than it ever did in the past. I pulled out my dagger and shocked them.

"Annabeth, honey, what are you doing?" Athena asked me.

"If you don't bring Percy back, I'm going to kill myself," I said.

"Honey, don't be silly. Just because the sea spawn dies doesn't mean you have to die too," my mother said.

"That sea spawn has a name, it's Percy Jackson. He's my husband, the father of my children, and my only love. Bring him back!" I screamed. I poked a hole in my arm with my dagger to show them I wasn't kidding about killing myself.

"Annabeth, we can't bring him back," Aphrodite choked out.

I had an idea that shot to my mind. I really hoped it would work. "I give up my position as Olympus architect. You can tear down all my hard work. I don't care, just please bring him back," I begged between sobs.

"Annabeth Jackson," Zeus said. "Your wish is my command."

Percy became alive in Poseidon's arms. Poseidon set him down and he ran towards me. "Percy!" I yelled. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt better than ever had.

"Percy, please don't ever die again. I gave up my job as Olympus architect," I said.

"Why would you do that?" he asked me.

"Percy, you're my husband, my first and only love. I couldn't live without you. I've know you for seventeen years, you've been my best friend, my worst enemy, and–"

He placed his lips over mine to shut me up. We just stood there kissing like sixteen-year-olds until one of the gods cleared there throats.

"Well?" Percy asked.

"Um … Mrs. Jackson …" Mari started. "I know this is a bad time but … the demigod that ran off … he … uh … killed your son," she said the last three words quiet and hushed as she stared at the ground.

I fell to the ground and Percy sat next to me. He wrapped me in his arms and let me cry.

_Silena Jackson's POV_

"Silena," someone said. I looked up to see Athena. "Your mother needs you in the throne room."

"What does she need? Is she still crying over Dad?" I asked.

"No, she gave up her job on Olympus to bring him back," Athena said.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Your father is everything to her, Silena. Family is most important, Silena. Always remember that," she told me.

"Well, then what's wrong?" I questioned.

"That demigod that ran off, he killed your brother," she explained.

"Lady Athena, that can't be, we killed all the demigods."

"You missed one my dear," she looked down in sorrow.

I walked into the throne room to find all the gods in human forms. All my friends were talking to there god parent, while my parents and Thalia were sitting on the floor, crying.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled as I ran up to them.

I sat with Thalia as everyone just cried.

"Thalia," I asked in a whisper. "Why can't they bring Charlie back, like Dad?"

"It was in your prophecy, Silena. It was destiny so there is nothing we can do about that," she said.

"So, Dad wasn't destiny?" I asked.

"No, that wasn't in a prophecy. Nobody even knew he was going to come on your quest. Thus, he didn't need to die," she explained.

Just then a very tired Nico shadow traveled in the room. "Nico!" Thalia exclaimed.

She ran up and hugged him. They kissed and I turned my head away. My two godparents together were just awkward.

After all the romantic crap Nico walked over to me. "Hey kid," he said.

"Hi Nico," I laughed.

"How'd you like your first quest?" he asked.

"Oh, Nico it was horrible!" I started crying. "I almost died, my dad almost died, and Charlie's dead!"

"Silena, don't beat yourself up. It's not like you killed him," he comforted me.

"Thanks, Nico but it's entirely my fault!" I said. "I didn't see the demigod that was holding him."

"Silena, it's okay," Thalia said. "Anyway, on a totally unrelated subject to make you all feel better, Nico and I are getting married!"

Zeus turned around. "What? Thalia Grace, you cannot marry the Death Prince!"

"You two just started dating!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but we've known each other long before this. Were getting married next year," Nico said.

"And I'm going to be thirty-one years old. It's time I settled down with someone," Thalia said.

"Congratulations!" my mom exclaimed.

"So, the Death Prince and the Lightning Queen?" My dad laughed.

"Will there be any grandchildren," Zeus asked.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other. "Maybe, why don't we just wait until we get married first?"

"So, you won't be doing it Percy and Annabeth style?" Poseidon asked. "Have two kids at ridiculous ages, give one away, have it come back eleven years later, lose your son, then have another baby."

"No, you guys can't do that," my mom laughed, she looked at my dad. "That's _our_ thing." She leaned in and kissed him. They've been married for almost eight years, but they still kiss like there sixteen!

"Oh and Silena, you will not be doing our thing either!" my dad said. "Well, unless you have a boy that wants to be beaten with a pan."

"Good luck with boyfriends, Sil. I don't think Percy's going to be any help," Thalia laughed.

"So, who wants to go home and eat pancakes?" I asked randomly.

"Sure, who's cooking?" my dad asked.

"I will," I said.

I looked outside to see the moon shining bright. It seemed like it was nine o'clock. Nothing's better than pancakes at nine at night.

**A/N: Okay, Percy's back, Charlie's gone, and there going to have pancakes! What a great chapter, This is actually my favorite chapter. The way Annabeth is just so angry and upset. All she wants is her husband back, it's so romantic!**

**This story is ending soon, I'm not sure how many chapters but I'm for sure writing a sequel about Zoë but I don't have any ideas.**

**~Silena**


	19. The Last Day of Camp

The rest of camp passed in a blur. We trained and trained. Since my dad was the sword fighting teacher he pushed me the hardest. After sword fighting I'd walk back to my cabin and my mom would have to give me some nectar after my dad would fight me to the almost death.

On the last day of camp – August thirty-first – I spent most of the morning helping my four-month-pregnant mother pack her and my dad's clothes up. We left all the furniture for when we'd be back next year.

We changed Charlie's cabin bedroom into a room for the baby. The walls were light blue with dark brown furniture.

I went to say goodbye to all of my friends because we were leaving early so we could move in to our new house. First, I went to see Mari.

I knocked lightly on the Aphrodite cabin door and she answered. "Hey, Silena!"

"Hey," I said. "We're just about to leave. We have to move all our stuff in the new house."

"Yeah, Chiron told me you guys were moving. I'll see you next summer, I'm a year-rounder," she told me.

"Thanks for everything," I said as she hugged me.

"I'll you next summer," she said as I left.

Next was the Hades cabin. I banged on the door and Blue-eyes answered the door.

"Jackson, what do you want?" he grumbled.

"Is Bree here?" I asked politely.

"She's at the lake," he said.

"Thanks, Blue-eyes," I laughed as I ran to the lake.

I ran to the lake and saw Bree staring at a picture of her and Brent, her brother that was killed by Brian the spy.

"Hey, Bree," I said. She turned around and gestured me to sit by her.

"Hi, Sil. Are you guys leaving for the year?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are," I replied.

"I'm going home for the first time in three years," she said. "I want to see my family. They deserve that from me."

"Thanks for going on my quest, although you hated me then," I said. "I hope you like me now."

"Silena, I do like you. I'm sorry about the way I've acted," she thanked me. "Thanks for not giving up on me.

"It's no problem," I said. "I have to go. See you next summer!"

I ran off to the Big House to see Chiron when on the porch I bumped into Karter.

"Hey, Sil," she said. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah, well here I am," I said nervously. Karter was the only person I didn't tell that I was moving in with my parents.

"My mom's picking us up in an hour," she said.

"Karter, sit down," I began. "We need to talk."

We sat together on the bench on the porch and she waited for me to break the silence. "Karter, I'm not coming back with you to Albany."

"Silena, you live with me. You can't just leave!" she exclaimed.

"I'm moving to Manhattan with my parents, Karter," I tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry but those are my parents, I can't leave them."

"Why don't you tell them you don't want to go to Manhattan," she said.

"That would be a lie," I started and looked at her torn face. "I've wanted a family all my life and now I have one and you want me to live with you?"

"Silena, if you don't want to be my friend than just say so!" she yelled. "I'll have my mom ship your stuff to Manhattan." She ran off crying.

Why didn't she understand? If you had parents you just met would you move in with them? Gods, Karter is so insensitive!

I sat on the porch of the Big House, crying when my dad came up. "Thalia told me what happened. What's wrong?"

He came and sat next to my and put his arm around me. "It's Karter. She hates me now because I'm moving in with you and Mom."

"Silena, were your parents, why wouldn't you live with us?" he asked me.

"That is a very good question Dad," I said.

"Don't worry about, Silena," he told me. "She'll come around."

We started loading boxes to the car about and hour after the fight we had. Her mom showed up about the same time we were hauling boxes to my mom's car. She up to me and met my parents and blah, blah, blah. Surprisingly, she didn't seem one bit sad about me moving out of the Windal house.

We talked for five minutes and then Karter came running down and I jumped in the car and hid from her. My parents muttered there goodbyes and hopped in the car to go home.

"Oh, Silena after we get settled in we have some people to go see," said my dad.

"Does involve more screaming and swearing from my grandparents?" I asked.

"We have to visit Sally Jackson and next weekend were going to fly out to San Francisco and go see my dad," my mom told me.

"Perfect, more people to scream at me," I laughed silently to myself.

We arrived at our new house and my iPhone started ringing with Karter's ring tone. I grabbed it out of my pocket and hit ignore.

_Karter Windal's POV_

I picked up my phone on the way back to Albany and punched in Silena's number. It rang twice then went to voice mail.

"Hey! It's Silena Jackson, you know what to do," said my best friend's recorded voice. God she did not just put me to voice mail!

A tone went off and I left her a message. "Hey, Sil. I'm sorry about what happened, I'll explain later. I know you're busy with your mom and everything but please call me. Bye."

_Silena Jackson's POV_

I opened the car door and ran to go into my new house. I have everything I've ever wanted. My own house, a family, and now I am getting a little sister.

I walked in with my parents and smiled at my house.

"Surprise!" said a voice from the staircase.

"Oh, uh, Dad," my mom looked down. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you guys with the house, of course," he said. He looked right at me and frowned. "Who are you?"

**A/N: So, what do ya think? Like it, hate it? REIVIEW! Please, if you don't it'll break my heart. Just look at the little button, she cute and pressable (Is that even a word?)**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	20. All My Grandparents

"Uh, Dad, I think we need to talk," my mom said.

We all sat around the kitchen table with Fredrick Chase and his Wife. Awkward silence filled the room until my dad spoke up. "Umm… Annabeth has something she wants to tell you."

_Annabeth Jackson's POV  
_Awkward silence filled the room until my idiotic husband spoke up. "Umm… Annabeth has something she wants to tell you."

I nudged him in the ribs and he hit me. Gods, he is such a twelve-year-old! "Umm… Dad, this is Silena Jackson," I said.

"What did Percy cheat on you or something," he glared at Percy.

"No! That's _our_ daughter," I said. I looked at the ground and Percy grabbed my hand. "I had her when I was sixteen."

"Annabeth, honey, please tell me you're kidding! You would never do that and not tell me," he looked hurt.

"Dad, I'm not lying! That is our daughter and I had her when I was sixteen! That's why I went to boarding school for tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grade!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I couldn't! It was an accident, I didn't mean to have a baby! Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite were the only people that knew! I kept Silena for two years and then I gave her away. She came to Camp Half-Blood this year and I couldn't just leave her unclaimed in the Hermes cabin for the rest of her life, knowing she was my daughter!"

"Were ever planning on telling us?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. We were flying out to see you guys on Saturday," I said.

Awkward silence, again. My step brothers came running into the dinning room. "Who lives downstairs? They have the best room in the entire house!" Bobby said.

"No the best room is Annabeth's room!" Matthew protested.

"Guys could you please not run through our house," I asked.

"Whatever, sis," they said.

"Who's that?" Bobby noticed Silena sitting next to me.

"Uh … We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye, Annabeth, Percy. Silena," my dad said. They went out the door.

_Silena Jackson's POV_

"Well, that was awkward," I said after they'd left.

"Try being in my shoes, Silena," my mom said. "My own dad thinks I'm a liar and a loser."

My dad hugged her. "You're not a liar or a loser, Annabeth. You just did some stupid things in your life, for an Athena girl."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she said and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Wise Girl," he laughed. Since they didn't even notice me, I slipped of to my room so I didn't ruin the moment.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking clothes, painting Zoë's room, and trying to figure out what to do with Charlie's room. My mom had started up some mood swings and they were seriously killing me and my dad.

While we were painting Zoë's room she started saying she was a terrible mother and wife. Then she started screaming at my dad for no apparent reason. This brings us to me bouncing on my new couch, watching music videos and calling Mari.

"It's Mari Malone! If I didn't answer I must be making myself look pretty, so I'll call you back soon. Bye!" Mari's voice said.

"Hey, Mari. It's Silena, call me," I said into my phone.

About three music videos later she called back. Her ring tone was "California Gurls" because she was from California. I answered on the first ring, eager to hear her voice.

"Hey, Sil!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Mari, what's up?" I asked.

"A lot! You'll never guess who's a year-rounder now!" she practically screamed into the phone.

"Who?" I asked, eager to know.

"Karter," she said.

"Why would she do that? I thought she left with her mom," I exclaimed.

"She said, quote 'I don't want to live alone with my mom.' And she was halfway home and she told her mom she wanted to go back to camp. Isn't that crazy?" she said.

"Oh my Gods! Her poor mom has to live alone! Oh my Gods!" I exclaimed.

"Silena! Dinner!" I heard my mom call from up stairs.

"I have to eat dinner, Mari," I said. "I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"That's cool, Sil. Bye!" she said.

"Peace," I laughed and hung up the phone.

I ran up the stairs and slid into the dinning room. "Hey."

"Hey, Silena. Who were you talking to on the phone," my mom asked as she slid a box of pizza on the table.

"Mari, from camp," I said. "You'll never guess whose staying year round at camp!"

"Who?" she asked.

"Karter is," I said.

"Oh my Gods, is she that mad that you're not living with her?" my dad asked, rhetorically.

"I'm going to call her later, but I really feel bad for her mom," I said.

My mom opened her mouth to speak but she was delayed by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I said and went for the door. I opened to see Sally and Paul Blofis at the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, Paul this is Silena, the girl I was telling you about," Sally said.

My dad came up behind me. "Hey, Mom, Paul," he said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm your mother, Perseus! I can come over whenever I please," she said.

"Well, we were just having dinner so why don't you join us," said my mom who just walked over.

We all sat around the table, like earlier. Boy, I said it once and I'll say it again: It was so awkward. The five of us sat in silence, eating and just looking around. It was funny in a way I guess. Silence was broken by my cell phone ringing "Airplanes" meaning it someone who isn't important enough to have a special ring tone. Which was everyone except for my parents, Thalia and Nico, Bree, and Mari.

"Excuse me," I said. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen, close enough so I can hear everyone in the dinning room. I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Karter," she said.

"Karter, why are you at camp? Your mom needs you!" I yelled.

"I don't want to live there, I want to stay at camp," she said.

"Whatever, Karter! I have to go," I said and hung up.

I put my phone on vibrate and went to sit back down. "It was Karter," I said to my mom.

"Is she still at camp?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We spent the rest of dinner talking, finally. It was nicer than the time we spent with the Chase's. They stayed until nine o'clock and then I went off to bed because I was so tired. My mom tucked me in bed and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you," she said and walked out.

I lay in bed thinking about the best summer of my life. I had finally got a family and a house that I didn't share with people I was barley related to. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep, thinking about the possibilities of my new life.

**A/N: Did you like my story? I had a blast writing it, so anyway all that's left is the Epilogue. **

**~Silena**


	21. Epilogue: My Sister

_Four Months Later._

I was half asleep on my couch with the T.V. on when it happened. It was December 18th, best known as the first night of my Christmas break. It was four in the morning and I was about to crash when I heard my door open and someone running down the stairs. My dad came into view.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The baby's coming," he said.

"What?" I exclaimed. "She's not due for another month!"

"Well, she's coming! Get dressed and let's go!" he said already running up the stairs.

"Gods, Percy! Hurry up," I heard my mom yell from upstairs.

I threw on the first clothes I saw and ran up the stairs. My parents were already in the car so I grabbed a Monster energy drink and headed for the car.

We arrived at the hospital in about ten minutes flat. I sat in the waiting room as my parents went up to the lady at the desk.

After about ten minutes a lady with curly black hair and grey eyes walked in. She winked at me and came to sit next to me. "Hello, Silena."

"Hi, Athena," I said.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely," I said. The doors of the hospital swung open and I looked up. Thalia and Nico walked in, holding hands. They walked over to Athena and I. "Hey, guys!" Thalia said.

Nico looked that he was going to pass out. "Who in their right mind has a baby at four in the morning!" he complained.

"Wow, Nico. You're so supportive," Thalia punched him in the gut.

"Pinecone Face," he muttered.

The door opened again and Poseidon and Apollo stepped in. Poseidon came to sit with us while Apollo went up to the front desk.

_Percy Jackson's POV_

I sat in a chair next to Annabeth who was yelling at me for causing her pain. Most of the time I was ignoring her and trying to calm her down. In the middle of a rant, the door opened and Apollo stepped in.

"Hello, Annabeth and Percy," he said.

"Lord Apollo," I acknowledged him.

"Well why don't we get started here," he said. Annabeth reached her arm over to me and pulled me closer. I grabbed her hand.

"Well, we've had two other kids and this is the first one that was actually born in a hospital," I said. Annabeth turned to glare at me.

"Annabeth," Apollo said. "It looks like your baby about ready to come out."

_Silena Jackson's POV_

I heard screaming come from a room down the hall. We all started cracking up because apparently someone had left there door open. All of us immediately stopped, realizing that it was probably my mom.

About five minutes later Apollo walked out. "Silena, they want you to come in first."

I stood up and walked into the room. My mom was lying on the hospital bed, holding a pink blanket in her arms.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"This is Zoë," she said. "Zoë Annabeth Jackson."

"She looks perfect," I smiled. My mom held her out to me and I picked her up. I smiled down at her, knowing that she would have a great life with us.

**A/N: *Cries* I'm so sad this story is over! The sequel will be up tomorrow or the next day, for you eager people – which is probably like one person. PLEASE review, I want to know if people like my story so I can do better.**

**~Silena Jackson~**


End file.
